<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>personal identity by sweetflower_dl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108438">personal identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl'>sweetflower_dl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Experimental Style, Gen, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коннора в голове две личности</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>personal identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.</p><p>Топ с Фикбука:<br/>14.07.2018<br/>№15 в топе «Джен по жанру Ужасы»</p><p>16.07.2018<br/>№12 в топе «Джен по жанру Ужасы»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Коннора в голове две личности</p><p> </p><p>Одна любит гладить Сумо и гулять с ним</p><p>Другая не может что-то любить</p><p> </p><p>Одна хочет вытащить Хэнка из депрессии</p><p>Сломать его револьвер</p><p>Освободить от удручающих мыслей</p><p><br/>Другая не может чего-то хотеть</p><p> </p><p>Гэвин Рид просит кофе</p><p>Одна сделает ему кофе</p><p>И останется стоять с протянутым стаканчиком, потому что Рид – урод</p><p><br/>Другая выльет кофе ему за шиворот</p><p>Потому что Рид – урод</p><p> </p><p>У одного Коннора тёплые глаза и добрая улыбка</p><p>Второй Коннор – холодная машина, выполняющая приказы</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк видел их обоих</p><p>Видел, как Коннор спас его на крыше, не став гнаться за девиантом</p><p>Видел, как Коннор погнался за девиантом по скоростной трассе, игнорируя предупреждения Хэнка</p><p>Видел, как Коннор застрелил Трейси в клубе «Рай», потому что должен был</p><p>Видел, как Коннор пощадил Хлою, потому что рука не поднялась выстрелить</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк любил одного Коннора, как сына</p><p>Хэнк ненавидел одного Коннора, как врага</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк был пьян</p><p>Их было двое</p><p>Они были идентичны, но различны</p><p>У Хэнка был пистолет</p><p>Хэнк устал</p><p><br/>– Что Вы делаете?</p><p>– Опустите пистолет</p><p>– Вы пьяны, Хэнк</p><p>– Мы можем поговорить</p><p><br/>Их двое</p><p>Их всегда было двое</p><p>Один андроид не может стать семьёй</p><p>И</p><p>Один андроид не может стать убийцей</p><p><br/>– Опустите пистолет, Хэнк, мы можем поговорить</p><p>– Опустите пистолет, Хэнк, Вы не можете убить меня</p><p>– Хэнк, я чувствую страх</p><p>– Хэнк, я не живой</p><p> </p><p>У Андерсона дрожат руки</p><p>У Андерсона ком в горле</p><p>У Андерсона алкоголь в крови и два Коннора перед глазами</p><p><br/>Андерсон стреляет</p><p> </p><p>У Коннора в голове ноль личностей</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>